The Gargoyle Halfling
by Little Shuvuuia
Summary: 15 year old Madilen is in for the surprise of her life-in more ways than one. After the death of her mother, Maddie and her father move to New York and she finds out something she never would have thought possible...she's half-gargoyle! WILL EDIT CHAPTERS
1. Prologue

_**The Gargoyle Halfling: Chapter Zero **_  
_**Prologue**_

John flew in the Floridian wind, his bronze, gargoyle wings caressing the gentle breeze like he would with his lover, however now it was his arms and hands that carried the woman in his arms; a human woman, at that.

"Are you sure we can trust this…this witch?" Amy was still rather baffled by the fact her love wanted to do what they were going to do. It just didn't feel…right.

He smiled and looked into the eyes of his love, crooning to try to keep Amy from falling out of his grasp; he wasn't going to lose her, especially if they were to start a family. "Trust me, okay, Amy? I spent many a night trying to find this elusive sorceress. We can't give up after so much time has been lost." Amy scoffed at this but kept silent when he shot her a look; she and he both knew John was stubborn and wouldn't turn back, especially if it had to deal with their future together. Instead she held on to his body, stroking the black locks with affection.

He landed some time later in a small clearing and put Amy down, observing the surroundings to make sure they were not followed. First of all he was a Gargoyle; not a human and therefore liable to be killed by a scared person. Second he didn't want Amy to get hurt or worse killed because of him. And he did not need that in his life right now.

Meanwhile the lovely red head looked at the scene before her. A small, disarrayed house with no paint sat in the corner of the field, no plastic-like coating to keep the wood warm for its inhabitants; an herbal garden that needed to be tended to; knee-high grass. All of this was before the two, not to mention the wind was howling at them, like a child begging to be held close to its mother; a sign that there was a storm to come. "John, come on. You and I both know nobody followed us, so let's just get this over with," she pleaded, tugging on his near-six-foot-figure. She just wanted to go in and get whatever is was over with, she was nervous enough as it is, with the eerie scene and all.

John looked down to his girl, his Angel, and saw how scared she was. Bringing her close he wrapped his gigantic wings around her small frame, breathing in her scent that was like dew covered rose petals on the dawn of a new day; his favorite smell. "Don't be so scared, my Angel. I am here for you and I will protect you with my life. Remember that, always." He unwrapped his third pair of limbs and wrapped her in his arms instead. "Let's go in."

"Who is it?" demanded a female voice, scratchy from old age or maybe even from smoking of some sort. The door swung open before either of the two could respond to the wench's demand and an old lady, with more wrinkles than any person could humanly possess, appeared in front of them. In her hand she held a scarlet book that looked almost as ancient as the woman. "Ah, there you are. I was beginning to wonder whether or not you two would show up. But here you are. Now no time for dilly-dally, there's work to be done." The old lady shoved them into the cluttered entrance with more strength than her hunched body let on. John and Amy both thought the lady's mind was sharp, too sharp for someone who bore the marks of age and the world. Sitting the two down in chairs opposite to one another, she opened the book she held. All the while the two lovers looked at her in bewilderment when she started to sprinkle some sort of powdery substance around their chairs. The hag was chanting in Latin, the language of sorcery and magic, and the powder sizzled and popped as their grains fluttered to their wooden beds of slumber. With the circle of sorcery complete, the Sorceress asked them one thing before she continued: "Are you sure you want to do this?" Amy and John, with their hands intertwined, nodded in unison to her. She returned the gesture; and then something like hell went to work.

The Sorceress was shaking, and the Latin poured out of her mouth like roaring rapids; the circle started to glow and a wisp of white smoke was formed from it, moving its life-like head to and fro, deciding whom it should prey upon. The Sorceress moved her hands in the female's direction; the Serpent complied. John went to block Amy, but instead he sat still, his buttocks glued to the seat as soon as the spell was cast. The Smoke went toward her belly as Amy tried hard to expel the scream that caught in her throat. The Smoke was not interested in the human's antics or pleas; instead it went straight to her legs, crawling up them like a serpent stroking the limb of a tree. The Serpent went between her legs and entered into the darkness; the woman was finally allowed to scream in agony, fear, and surprise. The spell was going to deep inside her, transforming her and the embryo she bore! The woman could feel her baby twitch and kick in pain as the DNA was being coated by the spell, disguising the child from those around her until the time was right.

John sensed this from his lover and tried to free himself, but before he could another wisp of smoke materialized in front of him, giving it the shape and appearance of a disgusting snake. Before he could even think to move it went straight to his heart; its smoky mouth agape, like it wanted to eat the gargoyle's heart. He too screamed in agony as he felt his entire body being disassembled and put together again. Both passed out before the spell was complete.

The Sorceress was done, and she looked down at the fainted souls before her. She went to them and put her hands on both their heads. "You will not remember the events that have taken place tonight, only that a spell was cast and the gargoyle was transformed in to a human, and that your offspring will bare the same spell. However, you will also remember this warning: The spell will end after fifteen years or one year after the woman dies." And with that she magicked all of her belongings and herself to another place, leaving behind only her spell and the two lovers and their child who bore it.


	2. All Too Soon

_**The Gargoyle Halfling**_**: **_**Chapter One**__**  
All Too Soon**_

"Okay, explain to me again why we're moving to Manhattan, Dad?" Madilen asked her father once more—rather hotly—before they boarded the plane that would take them to their new home; a home she would not like. It had been a year since her mother Amy died, and just now her dad decides to leave? This was absolute madness to her! To her it was a disgrace to her deceased mom, especially when they planned on moving to the opposite part of the country.

John looked down at his fifteen year old daughter, again seeing the familiarities of his dead wife and their offspring; this would always bring tears to his eyes, but not now; he needed to be strong for his daughter, for the time of unveiling was near, for both of them. He needed to get to his friend, Xanitos, before it was too late. "I already told you, princess. There are too many memories of your mom here. I just can't take it any longer, we need to move away. Besides, your mom would have wanted it this way." He went over to her and gave her a gentle bear hug, though rather difficult with the luggage in his grasp.

Madilen just wanted to scream at John she was so mad at him; too many memories, hah, that was a laugh. Deep down though she knew it was true, for she thought this too. So all she could do was give into the embrace, returning the gentle pressure of a hug. Their flight number was called, so they went to the specific gate, all the while Madilen was saying good-bye once more to her beloved Florida home. And with that the plane took off, kissing the ground farewell with its tire stains upon the cheeks of the runway.

Xanitos sat down is his big recliner, thinking about the call he just received only a few hours ago via flight phone. It had been from his old friend John saying that he needed to tell his something that would hold severe urgency for the company man; true, this friend of his was a gargoyle, but since he had gargoyles on top of his skyscraper-castle it shouldn't be too big of a deal, at least for him. However, when Owen announced his guests and the company walked in, he was taken completely by surprise: a man and his daughter walked in. The girl he didn't know; the man, on the other hand, seemed very familiar. "John, is that you?" he asked in disbelief.

John smiled and extended his hand in greeting; Xanitos returned the gesture along with an unexpected embrace from either of them. "John! It's been—what? Twenty or so years have past? It doesn't seem that long." "Yes, I know, my old friend. I have a favor to ask of you. But first," he backed away from Xanitos and motioned for Madilen to come by his side—she complied, "this is my daughter, Madilen." Xanitos smiled and bowed to the young lady. "I'm very pleased to meet you, Madilen." She smiled at him and blushed. "So am I, sir."

John looked into Xanitos' eyes, telling him that they needed privacy. He received the question and nodded, motioning Owen to come over. "Owen, think you can give Madilen a tour of the…upstairs?" he asked his servant. "Are you sure, sir?" the butler replied; his master nodded.

With the two unfamiliar ears out of the room John looked to his Floridian friend and sighed. "I need to tell you something; it has to deal with me and my daughter." Xanitos nodded and smirked while fixing each other drinks. "Tell me about it. I didn't even recognize you considering the fact that your appearance is…somewhat altered." He finished by extending the full glass to his friend; John reached for it and nodded in thanks. The disguised gargoyle took a gulp of the fiery liquid, spilling his own fiery words out of his mouth. 

"Well, this is what you need to know…"

Owen left Madilen in the courtyard, telling her not to go up to the balcony without ant real reason why; she gave him her word, even if her fingers were crossed. With the adventures before her very eyes she was so excited she started to sing. It was a beautiful sound, with clear vowels and tall words; she knew her old music teacher would be proud.

Though it was nearly the beginning of fall and the sun was setting rather early than usual, Madilen had no idea what was happening to the statues above, much less she knew not of their presence. The stone statues above our dear little woman started to shutter and shake; as soon as the shaking stopped, beings sprung forth from their stone slumber, yawning at the rise of the moon-their sun. The leader, Goliath, looked at the rest of his clan and, with his strict yet kind voice of being commander and brother, gave orders to his fellow beings. "Hudson, you and Lexington patrol the north; Broadway, I want you and Angela to come with me to patrol the south; Brooklyn, stay here with Bronx." And with that, the group dispersed, leaving Bronx to pout and sulk and Brooklyn to be in disbelief of his leader. He has never been asked to stay and guard the castle, never! What was Goliath thinking? Brooklyn shook his head and turned to the gargoyle mutt, saying, "Well, looks like it's just you and me tonight, Bronx." Bronx replied with a low bark. He sniffed the air; something didn't smell right, like there was someone with them. He growled at the direction of the scent. Brooklyn too felt the presence of another body amongst them; he told the dog to stay while he looked around the tower corner; what he saw and heard almost gave him away: a girl whom he had never seen before was singing and dancing in the courtyard; their courtyard. He extended his wings and went to investigate further, when the girl turned in his direction.

Madilen looked into the eyes of the creature that was flying toward her; she would have screamed but, for one, she was paralyzed with fear and curiosity, and two, something told her that it wasn't going to hurt her; whatever it was. The creature landed and advanced slowly toward her. It started to speak, telling her that it was aright, that it wasn't going to hurt her. "What are you?" was all she could spit out of her parched mouth. The being bowed; "I am Brooklyn, a gargoyle. You are not afraid of me?" Madilen stood up bravely. "No, I'm not." Brooklyn was surprised for most humans ran and screamed when they would see one of his own kind; but this girl was…different. He sensed that she was a very special case. Unfortunately he would find out why all too soon.

"My name is Madilen, and I'm—" It was all she could say before something deep inside her seemed to snap, like a twig under an elephant's foot. She was capsized by the pain; a pain one hundred times worse than menstrual cramps. She was breathing heavily and her eyes were wide with fear and agony. She barely registered Brooklyn crying for help, or that her father was saying to himself "this is too soon; all too soon," or Xanitos calling for a stretcher and morphine, or the fact that she was know unconscious from all of the pain. Though it didn't help, for as she lay on the stretcher, with tubes connected to her body like an experimental rat, she was having nightmares of being changed into a monster, a being that looked sort of like—what was his name again? Brooklyn, that's what it was—yet she wasn't. To her agonized mind it looked like a human hybrid.

And in the corner of her mind she saw a rather you and beautiful woman smiling evilly. "The spell has finally been broken, my love. Now I can see you for whom you really are; welcome." And with that she disappeared from the girl's mind like smoke disappearing into the wind.


	3. The Unwanted Truth, Part One

_**The Gargoyle Halfling**__**: Chapter Two**__**  
The Unwanted Truth, Part One **_

John looked at his unconscious daughter, waiting to see any sign of life in her state of mind. It had been a few days since the first signs of transformation and she still hasn't awakened to any external prodding. He was surprised that the spell had not affected him yet, but he had a feeling he already knew the answer as to why that was: he was a pure-blooded gargoyle, whereas Madilen was a Halfling; a girl with human blood in her veins that mixed amongst the gargoyle. "Come one, sweetie. Please wake up." He stroked his daughter's wet hair that was soaked with her sweat, seeing how much she had changed into what her true form was; he knew that it was almost complete.

Madilen woke with a start, looking at the ceiling and tried to recall the events before she withdrew to her mind's shell. Well, she remembered meeting a gargoyle whose name was Brooklyn, like the bridge, and pain—lots of it. She remembered how it felt like something deep inside her was being ripped out her. Recalling that pain made her sit up; she wanted to know how long she was out and why. She looked around, seeing she was hooked up to an I.V. unit among other things, winged human-like statues that seemed familiar to her, and her father snoring in a chair nearby.

"Dad?" her father woke with a startled gurgle; when he saw that she had awakened his eyes widened and he nearly fell, so glad and shocked was he. He stumbled to her and wrapped his arms around her, and she felt secure. A moment passed before she felt that something wasn't right. Why did she feel a draft when he hugged her; why was he embracing her neck and not her entire body; and what was with this feeling that she had become lighter all of a sudden? "Dad, what happened to me?" His body stiffened; Madilen was now scared of the answer that was to come. He let go of her and looked into her eyes. 

"Madilen, you have not changed at all, do you understand me? You have only been stripped by the illusion you have been under for your entire life. I am so sorry that I have had to put you through all of this. Please, forgive me." Her father embraced her further, tightening his grip to make sure she would never leave him. Madilen's brow furrowed with confusion. "What the hell do you mean by that, Dad? Stripped form an illusion? What—" Madilen could not finish for her father covered her mouth and pointed over her shoulder, tears still glistening on his cheeks. She raised a quizzical brow and turned; what she saw in the mirror made her gasp.

She had wings, though not the kind like a bat has, for the membrane stretched downward only far enough to give its bearer the gliding or flying abilities it needed, which was about halfway down her back and with a good ten- to fifteen-foot wingspan; she saw the blood vessels in them, like small rivers of red on her map of skin. Her ears ended at a point like an elf's. Instead of human feet she had gigantic, four-toed feet—three toes in the front and one in the back, sort of like a dog's foot with talon-like claws—and when she stood, her feet would go down…well, like a dog's; this was the only way she could describe it to herself. And at the very end of the spectrum she had a tail; it was the same color as her skin—light pinkish, sort of—however near the base and end of her tail there were two fin-like membranes that spanned over five spines. But all of this came with a price; her once-baby fatted stomach held nothing to call its own save the abs that now shown through. Oh yeah, and all she had to cover her bosom with the white sheet that once covered her unconscious body.

"What…what happened to me!" Madilen was now crying in shock and rage. Her father said something about being stripped of an illusion. Did he mean that the human appearance she had known her entire life had been nothing more than a façade? That this was what she really was, a half human-half monster creature, doomed to live in a world where people only thought that monsters were nothing more than mere legends and lore? No, this could not be happening to her, and after her mother died, too… she collapsed on her knees, not even noticing her cover was slipping through her fingers.

John came closer to her, steadily, slowly; he knew his daughter was surely going to lash out on him either with her fists or with her tongue, but either way he didn't want that to happen. He looked over his shoulder, muttering "Oh, greeeat." The sun was now barely a sliver of orange in the sky, which meant his brothers and sister would awaken at any moment. Sure enough, they did, and right on queue.

The "statues" began to crumple and shake once more, with their masters discarding the shell in bits of stone. They yawned and stretched, expecting to hear the silence that had dominated the room all week. Only instead they heard the tormented and shocked plea of their fellow species' daughter. Brooklyn and the others began to gather around the Halfling but Goliath, with his amethyst wings, signaled them to stop; he didn't want the girl to go into a shaken frenzy, trying to destroy them with her wings, claws and tail. Instead of defying their leader the others just looked at the sobbing woman before them. Only Brooklyn managed to say something. "Madilen, it's me—Brooklyn. Remember? This is my clan; my family. We can help you, just please…stop crying; you hurt us." He hoped that didn't trigger anything in the girl's mind along the annoyed side. All he wanted was to comfort her.

Madilen looked up when her name was called; it was _that_ Gargoyle, the one she met before all of this happened. Her shock suddenly turned to anger and hate for her friend—she called him that for he was friendly, at least before her mutation. "You—you did this to me, you beast! I'll never forgive you for what you have done to me!" and with that she ran past her father, passed the gargoyles, and went up to the top of the balcony, near one of the castle's stone pillars, and sat, thinking all about what has happened to her in the past year.

She went to stand, rather unsteadily hence of her new, true form, and went to the edge of the castle, thinking how stupid she had acted especially to that burnt red gargoyle, Brooklyn. She was acting on pure anger and fear, and she knew that even at the time of the events. Besides, when she looked at her reflection for the first time she wasn't all that surprised, like she knew that she was different before these events took place. Emerged in her thoughts she didn't hear footsteps behind her. That is until a hand clasped her shoulder, at which she stiffened. When she saw who it was she relaxed, somewhat.

Brooklyn smiled at the beautiful Halfling, to make sure she wasn't completely still mad at her for his uncommitted crime. He couldn't blame her, though; after all, he was there before the attack happened. "How are you feeling, Madilen? You aren't cold or anything, are you? It' a little chilly out here." Madilen returned the smile, shivering at the realization that she was indeed cold. Instinctively she wrapped her wings around her small frame, hooking her thumb-claw-thingies together to ensure security. Madilen knew why her fellow friend was acting the way he was—all nervous and shifty-eyed; he was attracted to her. Too bad that wasn't what our gargoyle juvenile was thinking; he was doing this small talk stuff only to keep him distracted from looking at the nearly naked woman right next to him. No need to make any worse for the second-in-command by staring at a female gargoyle's sensual parts, even if they were not exactly covered by clothing.

Madilen suddenly realized why he was truly acting this way and why she was so cold: she was nothing but nakedness in the night of the Big Apple. She blushed deeply at this and instincts wrapped her wings and tail ever so closer to her body. "Think we can go inside?" She knew that she should apologize to him, but she just couldn't, not yet. Brooklyn smiled at his half-sister, though he was hurt by the fact she hadn't asked for forgiveness. "Of course we can, my lady."

The two walked back into the castle together, both blushing, unaware of the semi-visible woman floating five feet from where they were. She landed and sniffed at the air around her, picking up the girl's scent mingled with the other gargoyle. The Sorceress smiled once more and laughed. "Now you have only just begun your journey to your destiny; a destiny with me!" She disappeared, only taking the Halfling's scent with her to her unknown place of dwelling.


	4. The Unwanted Truth, Part Two

_**The Gargoyle Halfling: Chapter Three**____**  
**__**The Unwanted Truth, Part 2**_

Elisa Massa walked, or rather stomped her way up to the top of the Xanitos building, having finally been given permission by _him_ to go to the top of the building and to the castle atop of it. What was going on up there? Whatever it was it was serious enough to block the detective from entering, much less to see her…well, her love, she guessed. It had been an entire year since she discovered her feelings for a certain amethyst Gargoyle, and he, in turn, proclaimed his love to her. It happened moments before the sun rose, Elisa barely having enough time to jump and kiss the tall being; he was turned to stone with a smile upon his face.

But now, as the elevator doors opened to the castle lobby, she must think in the present, not dwell in the past; at least for now. Xanitos appeared suddenly—as always—in front of the naturally tanned woman, giving Elisa all the more reason to yell at him. "Why, hello there, David Xanitos. What are you up to now; some sort of nasty plot against my friends, I'm sure." Spitted out, her words were fueled with pure, practical hatred, she now starting to truly let out all of that pent up frustration the man gave her and her friends. It had been more than two years since he had done anything to them, but she still could not forgive him for what he had done to her or her Gargoyle friends, even if they were once again protecting their castle—his property.

"Easy, Detective; I don't want to fight, especially now." he held up his palms to signal his words were true. "I have guests staying up here—one is rather…ill—and I suggest you keep your tongue in your head." Before either of them could talk further a noise came from upstairs, in the infirmary area. Xanitos had a feeling the girl was awake and made his way to the top of the stairs, a confused female cop tailing him. The man opened the doors and stood there, stunned; Elisa brought up the rear and peered over his shoulder to see what the usually-calm man was disturbed about. She too looked at the group in front of her in shock.

The original clan was there—Hudson, Broadway, Bronx, Lexington, Goliath—her Goliath—and Brooklyn coming in through the upper entrance. Right behind him was what looked to be a nearly naked female gargoyle, though to the Detective's keen eyes she knew the girl wasn't at least fully gargoyle. A man had now stood up, looking at the two coming down.

Goliath now spotted Elisa, his love, and went toward her—she too walked into his arms, though her eyes were still on the unexpected company. Goliath knew the cop wanted some answers, so in a whisper he tried to give a reasonable explanation for all of the past week.

Meanwhile Madilen was blushing still from the fact that she was naked and, to her disgust and surprise, rather filthy. She did take into consideration, however, that she hadn't bathed since she got here—which she still didn't know even that. Wanting to break the unwanted silence she kindly asked for the bath room so she could wash up. Owen appeared—which made Madilen nearly jump ten feet—and, with an uninterested demeanor of a snot-nosed butler, showed the girl to the bathing area. The man left, leaving Madilen to actually examine her true body and to wash it, which she would do with as much vigor as her tired mind would allow.

The silence that the Halfling left behind her was practically unbearable to the mixed company. One person would try to speak, wouldn't be able to put their thoughts into words and stop; immediately another would try the same technique, only to end with the same results as the last. John would have nothing to do with this "game", however, for he was trying to think of how he was to explain everything to his daughter, not just his fellow beings. The cop he didn't care if she heard the story; it seemed she was already well acquainted with the Manhattan Clan—a little too well, he thought as he saw how Goliath and the woman looked at each other. John could tell that the two were not even close to being lovers, just having feelings for one another; this made him think of his beloved wife—and his daughter. He went to get some more bourbon seeing as how it made one relaxed, even if the man wasn't exactly a drinker of the stuff. A door opening disturbed this action, and all in the room turned to see the guest of honor, as it were.

It was Madilen, her dirty blonde hair shining in the light and her warm chocolate eyes looking around the room and seeing the unchanged company was staring right back her, seeing how much she had changed in just a half hour. She wore something along the lines of what Angela wore; only it was dark blue-almost black in color. Her beastly feet were wrapped with a soft leather material. Later on she would say it's to protect the tender flesh beneath. Her skin glowed with beauty—making her the ideal model for the boys in the room (tee-hee)—and wings and tail "spines" were almost transparent, her veins pulsing with blood through the thin membranes. Her entire body—including tail—was marked with the shadows of muscle and litheness. All and all, she seemed more gargoyle than human. Her hands were the only obvious thing that gave her away; they were human hands with the nails of a gargoyle.

Elisa walked up to the girl, all the while her friends were protesting for they feared the girl, though the elders of the clan only wanted the girl not to hurt anyone; the boys were just plain scared of her. Elisa saw the girl was barely 5'5" in stature, and asked her a rather silly question: "Where did you come from, sweetie?" Madilen only looked into the cop's eyes, her left wing unfolding and pointed to her father, her arms firmly at her sides. "Ask him. After all," she turned her angry gaze to him, "he already has some explaining to do. Don't you, dad?" She forced out the last word with rue, blaming him for her life's change. Elisa glanced at the man then back at the girl; she walked him. "Would you please explain to us what happened?" Elisa put a gentle hand upon John's shoulder, making them sag like he had a heavy burden upon his back, the cop's hand only adding to the weight. John only stood and looked into his daughter's eyes—and only her eyes—and told of what he remembered that fateful night.

As he told them of the woman—the Sorceress—that casted her spell upon his family, and how he remembered something of a name, such as Morgan-le-something, Madilen only stared at him in disbelief. He always seemed to have no interest in myths and legends—totally unlike her—yet here he was confessing that he met up with a woman of magic. The tale was over, and Madilen walked up to her father, only pity was shown in her eyes. "What was the woman's name again?" she asked. "It was…Morgan le…Morgan le Stray? No, no. That's not it…" Madilen and the other Gargoyles went rigid; they all knew whom he was talking about. "Morgan le Fay? That's impossible, dad! She was around centuries ago, and she was King Arthur's sister; died of poison, if the legends are true." Hudson spoke up, his Scottish accent still detectable even after all this time of living in New York. "Nay, it was an attempt and from her brother, no doubt; nobody heard of her since then." Elisa now spoke. "So you all think she is still alive?" Hudson nodded to his friend. "Most likely, lass. Those who dwell in magic have the annoying ability to live longer than they should. Take the Sorcerer for example; nasty son of a wench, I tell you. Gave me this scar, he did." He pointed to his blind left eye. 

Madilen looked out to the bustling city below, glowing with the yellow hue of street lights. "Is it just me, or is reality and fantasy becoming one?" she muttered as the rest of the clan went to patrol the city with Elisa. Though she had a feeling something was to become of her new life. And that something she won't like.


End file.
